


How Did We Get Into This Mess?

by Ocean_Park_Avenue



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Relationships, F/M, He's nice, Loki Angst, Loki Posing as Odin, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Reader goes into the MCU, Slow Burn, Tom's also there, Turns out to be the best and worst thing, You and him understand Loki, mabye some eventual romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Park_Avenue/pseuds/Ocean_Park_Avenue
Summary: After watching Infinity War, you would’ve never guessed you would meet the fictional love of your life, and no less the actor that played him.





	1. Oɳҽ

**Author's Note:**

> I'm noting that this is a Loki x reader only and that the relationship between the reader and Tom is only platonic.  
> None the less, enjoy.

It was April 27, 2018. The day you'd been waiting for since they announced it back in October of 2014. You were beyond excited. It was said to be the most ambitious crossover event in history, and boy did you have high expectations for it. You had watched (a lot) of videos of theories of who would die, who would live. You just hoped that Loki, your one and only true love (besides everyone else), did not die. You loved him since the day Thor: Ragnarok was out. Sure, you were a little late to the Loki loving party, but you had so much to offer it (mostly smutty things). You loved everyone that was in this movie, though you knew some would die, so you prepared yourself before by watching all the other Marvel movies, thinking through all of them 'please don't kill them!'

"Hey, we need to go now. I don't want to get bad seats." Your friend, Milah, said to you, taking you away from your thoughts.

"Sorry, let's go!"

Milah was an interesting girl. She was loud, loved Panic! At The Disco, and loved the MCU, like you. That's how you two had become friends; your love for Loki was as big as her love for Steve (she constantly mentioned how much she wanted to 'show that innocent little boy what real lovin' is like').

With popcorn in hand, you both entered the theatre, scared yet excited for what this amazing movie was about to offer.

*

"Tom! Over here!"

"Mr. Hiddleston, what did you expect for tonight?"

"What was your reaction to the movie?"

Tom tried to answer everyone's questions, though soon he felt overwhelmed. Luckily, Chris soon stepped in. As soon as he stepped in, questions started to get directed at him.

"Mr. Hemsworth, what does the next movie have in store?"

"Chris, over here!"

"Go." Chris had whispered to him as he went to talk to the reporters.

Tom nodded and silently thanked him as he made his way to the bathroom.

After he was done, he started to make his way to the exit but a sudden shake made everything rumble, making him fall down and the door close shut. The rumbling continued as he tried gripped onto the counter to stand up.

 _"What on earth? Is there an earthquake?"_ Tom thought as he struggled to get up.

All of a sudden, a bright blue light came from the ceiling. It started swirling, which made a powered wind that blew Tom to the ground again. It then started to suck things into it, including him. As soon as it did, everything turned white.

*

"What the fuck?! Seroiously, what the fuck was that?!" You said, wiping your tears as you exited the theatre.

"I know!" Milah agreed.

In the first five minutes, you'd cried. That was the moment when you knew that you hated this movie (you didn't really hate the movie, your dramatic ass was just mourning). Milah felt your pain. You'd spent 20 minutes crying after the end-credits scene. Even though it had lifted your spirits, you still cried.

"I mean, what kinda ending is that?! Thanos just sits watching the sunset and boom, the end. The fuck was that?!" You said half-laughing, half-crying.

"Yeah, they just left us with Tony stranded in the middle of fucking space, and Steve just going 'Oh, God'. I mean, what the hell!"

You sighed. "You know what, when I get home, I'm gonna watch the shit out of those theory videos for Avengers 4."

"Yeah, and don't forget we still have Deadpool 2. Now I can't wait for that." Milah said.

You smiled and nodded. "God, I need a drink."

"You're not old enough."

"So? That doesn't mean I can't get some from my parents once they're not home."

"Then I'm definitely going with you."

You both laughed as you went down the stairs to the parking lot. A bright blue light from the side of the building then took your attention.

"Hey, uh, you go get the car. I think I forgot something."

Milah nodded and started jogging to the car as you crept toward the side of the building. You rounded the corner to see blue whirlpool just sucking the surrounding air into it. You yelled to Milah as you walked around the side of it. It then grew bright and put your hands up to block the light, making you misplace your foot which happened to be near the whirlpool, making you lose your balance and struggle to keep yourself upright. It proved to be useless as you ended up falling in, the last thing you see; all white.

The first thing you noticed was that there was a lot of wind. Were you not dead? You opened your eyes to see clouds. Wait, clouds. You then realised you were falling, very fast to be exact. The realisation caused you to scream frantically. But before you did you heard frantic screaming that didn't sound like you at all. It sounded like a man. You looked around and saw someone falling also. They were flailing their limbs everywhere, which was causing them to fall faster while you had your limbs spread like an eagle (which you learned was the best position when freefalling from all the movies you'd watch).

"Hey!" You tried yelling, but with the sound of the wind and his screaming, you doubted it reached him. You tried not to panic as you tried moving toward him by using the swimming technique. You eventually made it in front of him, and he finally noticed you. As he looked at you, you noticed he looked a lot like Tom Hiddleston...wait that was Tom Hiddleston! You wanted to freak out but decided it wasn't the best time to do so since you were both falling to your death.

"Do this!" You yelled at him, as you demonstrated your position. He copied you and started falling slower, but not enough to not splat everywhere when you hit the ground. Now what? Uh, the people that freefall in movies usually landed in a tree or a body of water.  You didn't see any bodies of water but you did see a bunch of trees as you passed the clouds (clouds felt very different from what you expected).

"Aim for the trees!" You yelled to him. He nodded frantically and started gliding towards the mass of trees. They were getting very close as you fell. This is how you were going to die. Crashing into a tree with who was supposedly Tom Hiddleston. You closed your eyes and tried to accept your fate. That turned out to be false because you soon felt like you were being lifted. You opened your eyes and noticed the pair of arms around your torso which were red and gold. You looked up to see who was carrying you, and gasped when came face to face with _Iron Man_? You screamed instantly out of shock. That seemed to startle him because a second later he almost let go of you. He pulled you up quickly and you clung to him like your life depended on it (which it did). "Did Thor get the other one?" You faintly heard him ask. "Yes, boss." A voice replied.

Was this real? Were you really flying in Iron Man's arms? You couldn't believe it. And he mentioned something about Thor. Was he here too? He must've caught supposedly Tom. Your thought was interrupted by Tony suddenly talking. "I'm putting you down now." Then your feet touched solid ground, and you promised yourself you would never leave.

Suddenly Thor landed beside you and threw the man he was holding on the ground.

He didn't make a sound when he hit the concrete ground. Thor then proceeded to place Mjolnir on his chest. It reminded you so much of that moment in the first Thor movie where he did that to Loki.

"Who are you people and why does this one resemble Loki?" Thor demanded.

You looked to supposedly Tom for an answer but noticed he wasn't moving. You quickly rushed over to his to check his pulse but flinched for a second when you saw his face. Yep. This really was him. You were certain because of all the pictures of Loki that you had saved on your phone. Though the Tom that was laying in front of you had a beard. A second after you checked his pulse confirming he wasn't dead, you heard the familiar sound of a charging repulsor beam.

"Don't fire!” You said turning around and frantically waving your hands.

“Answer the question.” Tony said bluntly.

You swallowed harshly. How we’re you gonna explain this? “Okay,” You said calmly as you stood up slowly. “I know you guys are confused and have a lot of questions but first, could we get him some medical attention, please? I’ll answer all of your questions after, I promise.” You looked back at Tom, then to the Avengers in front of you who were whispering amongst themselves. After about a minute of them whispering, they finally gave you an answer.

“Fine.” Tony said.

“But one question, if that is not the real Loki, then where is he?” Thor asked.

“On Asgard.” You said hesitantly.

“Alive?”

“Yep.”

Thor sighed almost in relief.

“Follow us then. Thor, you pick up the Loki look-alike.” Tony pointed to Tom after beckoning you to come.

“Also, I’m gonna need to tell everyone about this?” You said catching up to Tony. “And what year is it? Did you defeat Ultron already?”

Tony opened his mask just to give you a confused look. “It’s 2015, and yes we already did.”

“Well, that sucks. Bruce’s gone.” You meant to say to yourself but ended up saying out loud just in Tony’s earshot. He gave you an even weirder look before closing his mask.

You sighed. You were going to have a lot of explaining to do, and you didn’t even know half of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo I have almost no idea where I'm headed with this one. It just came to me the day I came home from watching Infinity War. So, yeah. Idk, maybe leave some comments on where you guys want this to go, maybe you could decide how it goes/ends.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get interrogated by two of the Avengers. What fun.

It was at this moment that you knew you were fucked because sitting in front of you were Iron Man (well, Tony now since he wasn’t in his suit) and Thor. Two of the famous Avengers, here and your reality.

 

They didn’t say a word to you while you walked to the interrogation room that you were now in. The thing that made it more awkward was the fact that Thor had dragged Tom until you got into the compound and some doctors had taken it from there. So, that didn’t help.

 

Finally, since you couldn’t take the silence, you spoke up. “Um, what’s gonna happen now?”

 

They stared at you for a moment before Tony spoke with a serious face. “First, you’re gonna tell us who you are and how you know the thing you know.”

 

_Oh. Well, then._ You started by introducing yourself but before you could get to how you knew everything, Tony interrupted.

 

“The thing is, while you sat here, we’ve been getting data on you. But the weird thing is you don’t look like the file that we pulled up.”

 

“Wait, so you’re telling me that there’s another version of me in this universe?” _Holy shit that’s awesome. I wonder what’s she’s like. Does she like the Avengers too. Wait, they said she doesn’t look like me. That’s a bit unsettling._

 

“What do you mean ‘in this universe’?” Thor asked.

 

You exhaled. _Oh, boy. Here we go._ “Well, in my universe, you guys are movie characters that originated from comic books. And you all have counterparts in that universe that are actors. And Tom, the man I landed with, is Loki’s actor.”

You guessed stoping there was a good start for them to let everything sink in.

 

It was one minute later until someone spoke. “Continue.” Thor said bluntly.

 

“Okay, so the movies are made by Marvel Studios. It’s owned by Disney which is a little weird because Disney exists here. It does right? Anyway, people like me watch the movies for entertainment because they’re awesome. I’ve watched all of them and-.”

 

“Wait, so there’s no superheroes in your universe?” Tony asked by interrupting. “Not even magic?”

 

You shook your head. “Nope. I don’t even think our technology is advanced as this place.”

 

Tony leaned back in his chair and nodded, signalling you to continue.

 

“So, uh, in the lasted movie they made, which came out in 2018 and I think matches up with the timeline here, someone named Thanos....killed half the universe.” You winced when you saw the confusion in their faces.

 

“Eh, what?” They both said _._

Your heart started to beat faster and your breathing increased as you imagined the beginning. Loki struggling to break free form Thanos’s tight grasp. Loki saying his last words before Thanos snapped his neck. _Oh, God._

 

You didn’t notice you were crying until you felt the warm wetness of the tears that fell from your face. 

 

“Why do you cry?” Thor asked sounding somewhat concerned. 

 

“Nothing!” You dried your tears quickly.

 

Tony looked like he was about to say something but all of a sudden, Captain America came walking through the door. 

 

“I heard what happened. Me and Nat looked over the man and he seems to have suffered a minor concussion. As for the girl, we’re still looking for an explanation.” Steve said looking over to you. 

 

You couldn’t believe it. Captain fucking America was standing two meters away from you and you were barley holding yourself together. He was even more intimidating up close. ‘Damn’. 

 

“What?” Steve asked.

 

“What? Nothing.” You looked away.

 

“Is that all you came to tell use Rogers, ‘cause we’re kinda dealing with something here.” Tony said. 

 

“No, that’s not all I came to say.” He lowered his brows. “I came to tell you he’s awake. And is very confused, so I need the girl to come with me.”

 

“Fine. But we’re all talking to both of them when this is over.” Tony said as he and Thor got up. You swiftly followed, worrying more than ever because you had no idea how Tom would react to all of this and you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya’ll. Still have no idea where I’m headed with this so any ideas are welcomed.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom wakes up and you try to not freak out. It's a bit difficult.

You tried to not make awkward eye contact with Steve as you walked down the hall with him, along with Thor and Tony. It was just so hard to though because he was  _Captain fucking America._ It would’ve been the best day of your life omitting the situation that you were in.

 

They didn’t talk at all as you walked down the hall. Luckily, the room you were going to was just around the corner. When you walked into the room, you gasped. There he was again; Tom Hiddleston, in the flesh, and he was gorgeous.

 

You had to bring yourself back to whatever reality was at the moment and stopped gaping. Tom noticed you as soon as he sat up. He sat on the edge of the bed and called you over.

 

“Thank you for helping save my life. Your advice actually helped a lot.” He smiled.

 

It took you a few seconds to form a proper sentence. “I-uh-Thank yo— I-I mean you’re welcome! You're very welcome.”

 

Then he looked to the Avengers. “Chris, where are we?”

 

“Who’s Chris?” Tony asked. 

 

“Well, I meant Hemsworth. Sorry for the confusion.” Tom apologized. 

 

“Let me rephrase then; who’s Hemsworth?”

 

“He’s standing right next to you.” Tom looked to them in confusion. 

 

That’s when you realized he didn’t know that you were in the MCU. He probably thought everyone was just hanging around in their costumes. Before you could get his attention though, Thor interrupted. 

 

“I do not know who this Hemsworth is you speak of. But I would like to why you resemble Loki.”

 

“Cause I play him? You already know this, why are you asking?”

 

“I ask because he is  _dead_.”

 

Oh, yeah. At this time in the timeline, Loki was posing as Odin because he wanted the throne. 

 

“Loki’s on Asgard.” You mumbled slightly. 

 

Tom looked down to you. “What do you mean?”

 

“We’re in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. They’re real.” You pointed to the Avengers. 

 

“What? That’s bloody impossible.”

 

“Didn’t you get sucked through a portal, too? Cause that’s what happened to me.”

 

He gasped. “I did. Wait, so then they are the real Avengers?”

 

You nodded. 

 

Then Thor burst in on the conversation. “You sit haven’t answered my question.”

 

“This is the ‘Loki’ from my universe. The one from this one is on Asgard posing as Odin and definitely not dead. Thank God.” You explained. 

 

Thor proceeded the information quickly then tried to walk out the door but Steve stopped him. “Thor, wait. We still haven’t heard the whole truth. They could be lying.”

 

“Why would I lie?” You asked. 

 

“We don’t know your true motives,” Steve said seriously. 

 

Tom looked down to you again and put a hand on your shoulder which sent butterflies to your stomach. “It’s all right.” He interjected. “I’ll happily explain everything so we can get back home.”

 

“Fine, then. Follow us.” Steve walked out with the rest of the Avengers and you and Tom followed suit. 

 

As you were walking you kept looking up at Tom. You still couldn’t believe that he was beside you. He’ll, you still couldn’t believe you were in the MCU! It was like a dream come true — apart from the fact that they were all suspicious of you as soon as you and Tom appeared. Well, you couldn’t blame them. Their whole reality was about to be shattered. 

 

Tom eventually noticed your staring. “Is as overwhelming to me as it is to you?” He asked. 

 

You averted your eyes to the ground. “Uh, y-yeah. I can’t even believe that this is all real.”

 

He hummed. “You seemed like you knew a lot back there. Are you a fan in our universe?”

 

“Yeah.”  _Oh, you have no idea how sexually attracted I am to the man you play._ “A really big one.”

 

Luckily you all reached the room everyone was going to, so you didn’t have to explain anything else to him. Inside the room, you saw the rest of the Avengers including Wanda, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Bruce and Vision. You were sad Bucky wasn’t there.  _Stupid HYDRA._

 

With your mouth slightly hanging open, you tried not to squeal at the sight in front of you.

 

“Okay, everyone. These are two people from another universe and they claim that our whole reality and everything we know is a lie and are actually movies based off of comics.” Tony explained. 

 

Everyone looked at you in confusion. 

 

“Why does he look like a more British looking version of the guy who destroyed New York in 2012?” Sam asked pointing to Tom. 

 

“More British?” You heard Tom whisper before he answered. “That’s because I kinda am. Let me explain...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a bit long cuz idk where the fuck im going with this story,  
> got any ideas on where this should head?


	4. 𝔽𝕠𝕦𝕣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tom explained your universe, the Avengers had a few questions and were a little sceptical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After months of not updating, I finally decided to get off my ass and WRITE SOMETHING. Sorry it took so long. Hopefully the next chapter won’t have to come out months after the last one again. Sorry and enjoy 
> 
> Also please excuse grammatical errors, I’m not a pro :p (yet ;) )

 

“So what your telling me is that our universe is actually a bunch of movies based on comics someone wrote in the 60s? Yeah, uh, I find that very hard to believe.” Tony sassed. After Tom’s explanation, you weren’t surprised they didn’t believe what he said.

 

Tom sighed. “I know it’s hard to believe, but that’s what it’s like in our universe.”

 

“So, if what your saying is true, you think Superman could be real and be flying around Metropolis right now in his own universe?”

 

“It could be plausible.”

 

Tony’s eyebrows rose and he hummed.

 

“What about the future?” Steve asked. “She,” —he pointed to you— “mentioned that something happens in the future.”

 

“Yeah, you mentioned someone named ‘Than Nose’ and how he erased half the universe apparently?” Tony added.

 

Tom tensed and looked to you, a bit surprised. You looked away sheepishly. “Can you excuse us for a moment?” Tom asked Steve and Steve waved his hand dismissively. You and Tom then stepped outside the room and closed the door.

 

“What do they mean when they said you told them about Thanos?” He asked.

 

“I may have, maybe, told Tony and Thor about him...” You said, embarrassed as hell.

 

“Oh my, that’s not good.” He ran his hand through his hair and you tried not to blush at the sight. “Well, we cannot tell them about Infinity War, yet. Not even Civil War.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Have you ever heard of timelines? This timeline we are in now is probably headed in the wrong direction — the right direction being how the movies play out — because we are here. If we tell them about their future, it might not be good for all the parties concerned. The future is unpredictable.”

 

“Oh. So what? Do we just tell them it was a lie?”

 

“Well, that seems like the most plausible option st the moment. So, yes. Tell them it happens in the comics but not the movies. That should keep them from asking more questions about the future.”

 

“Okay. But what if they do?”

 

“Tell then you know nothing and I will say I have not gotten details about any future projects.”

 

You exhaled. “Okay.”

 

Tom smiled at you and put a hand on top of your back. You had you use every ounce of your self-control not to shiver with delight. “Let’s go.” He said and you both walked in.

 

*

 

After telling the Avengers mostly everything you could about your universe, Steve said he would contact Nick Fury and ask him what to do. For the moment being, you and Tom were sitting in the meeting room, still answering questions. But it was only Sam and Clint who had stayed behind to ask about their counterparts.

 

“So what’s my guy like? What’s his name?” Sam asked.

 

“Oh, his name is Anthony Mackie. He has a great sense of humour and is a very cool guy to hang around. Him and Stan constantly tease Holland.” Tom explained.

 

“Who are Stan and Holland?”

 

“Sebastian Stan. The actor for the Winter Soilder. And Holland is... well, I’ll say later.”

 

Sam nodded, seeming pleased with himself. “I’m friends with the Winter Soldier’s actor. Who would’ve thought.” He mumbled to himself.

 

“What about me?” Clint asked.

 

“Your actor’s name is Jeremy Renner. He’s a sweetheart and fun to be around.”

 

“Wow. That is the complete opposite of Clint.” Said Sam. Clint nudged him in the side and laughed.

 

“Mr. Barton?” You asked.

 

“Yeah?— Wait, how do you know my... oh. Never mind. S’up kid?” Clint said.

 

“What will be happening to us after Director Fury comes?”

 

“Honestly, I don’t know. Nat dosent even know,and that’s saying something. She just lost Bruce, so she’s dealing with that right now.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“But,” Clint continued. “I really hope he has a solution to get you guys home. I hate if I was thrown into a different universe.”

 

“It’s not that bad if your a fan.” You said.

 

“Your a fan back in your world? What’s that like?”

 

“It’s great. We all contribute something to the fandom like fan art, theories, head canons, fanfi—“ You stopped yourself before you could finish. You didn’t think Clint and Sam needed to know there were fanfics.

 

Just then Steve came into the room. “Fury’s here. Let’s go.”

 

You inwardly sighed. Off you were, to face one of the most intimidating people of the MCU: Director Nick Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kind comments gave me motivation! Maybe some more would mmmm speed up the process?


End file.
